Danny Phantom: New Dangers
by Overseethetop
Summary: What happens when a certain black haired devil hunter comes to Amity Park and goes to Danny's school. What happens when a new threat starts to endanger Amity Park. It's time to go ghost as Dante and Danny face the new obstacles that maybe more dangerous than anything they've ever faced
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of Devils and Ghost

Danny Fenton was your average 15 year old, well as average as being a half ghost superhero can be. Danny got average grades, went to school like everyone and went to school like everyone. Since the faithful day he got his ghost powers he's fought a box obsessed ghost, a ghost king bent on ruling the world, an evil version of him from the future, and a plant ghost that wanted to repopulate the earth with his plant children.

* * *

Today was just another day in Amity Park especially at Casper High; Danny had just been stuffed in a locker by Dash the jock that regularly picked on him. Sam Manson Danny's female Goth friend walked up to the locker he was at "you ok Danny?" she said slightly worried "yeah just had to wait a bit before I got out" he said as a slightly invisible hand phased through the locker and opened it "see and like that I'm out and ok" Danny said with a smile a knock was heard coming out the locker next to the one Danny was stuffed in.

"Hey guys a little help here" Tucker said with a cry in his voice, Danny opened the locker and Tucker came falling out with a yell "thanks dude, but next time a little warning" Tucker said as he stretched from his abrupt fall. The bell for home room rang and everyone rushed out of the halls into the class Sam, Danny, and Tucker were just about to run to class when they were stopped by Mr. Lancer their middle aged out of shape teacher "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Manson be sure to get to class on time especially you Mr. Fenton" The man looked at Danny intently while the young man seemed to shrink in place. "Yes Mr. Lancer" all three said while running to their home room. Everyone sat in home room talking amongst themselves

* * *

"Class, class" Mr. Lancer said trying to get their attention. Everyone pried from their individual conversations to look up at him "Class we have a new student his name is Dante and he's new to town so give him a big Casper High welcome" the class only stared at the new kid he had regular jeans on, a gray shirt, had a Caucasian with a slight tan, he wore a black jacket with a red inside, his hair was black with patches of white making it look like a bad dye job.

Comments on the new kid ranged from 'cute' to 'freak' everyone gave their own their own 2 cents here and there. "He kinda of reminds me of an emo punk rock star" Danny said watching the boy only half interested and half focused. "I don't know he kinda looks cool to me, what do you think Sam?" Tucker said looking at the new kid as if he were a celebrity "I guess he kinda looks cool, if your into emo guys who look like they frequently" Sam said barely paying attention to what's going on around her.

"Class does anyone have any questions for our new student" many people raised their hands Dante choose one of them "yeah you with the blond hair" Dash stood up "you into sports" the blond asked with a lot of confidence while punching his fist into his other hand as if competing for the classes attention while trying to intimidate Dante.

Dante rolled his eyes caring less about the blonds showing off "Nah I don't, last thing I wanna do is spend my time getting tackled by a bunch of sweaty jocks" Dante said nonchalantly not caring to even look at the blond who was brimming with anger. "Now that was funny" Danny said with a chuckle "yeah I guess" Sam said with a smirk on her face. "So how about you Spanish chick in the back" everyone in the class looked at him with a confused look like he was either crazy or stupid "first off my name's Paulina, and second where did you move from" Paulina ask rolling her eyes at the way Dante used to point her out to the class.

"Limbo city" Dante said with in a serious tone. Everyone started to whisper Limbo city had as many rumors as Amity Park many rumors on the internet and urban legends said that demons were in Limbo City but none of it was ever proven. Though there have been many missing person's reports and mysterious property damages that had unexplained causes but were ruled as technical failures and juveniles running away from home.

Mr. Lancer wanting to quiet down the class decided to end the Q and A session "ok class that's enough questions Mr. Dante if you would please take a seat next to Mr. Fenton over there" Danny raised his hand to show himself and Dante sat next to him.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of home room and everyone got up and proceeded to move to their next class. Danny got up and started to walk to gym along with Tucker and Sam' he walked down the hall until his ghost sense went off he looked around looking for the ghost

"I am the box ghost beware" Danny heard the familiar sound of his most annoying foe. Dante was walking down the hall looking for his class when he saw people running the opposite way "ahh ghost" one random passerby "ghost huh?"

Dante said as he continued to walk down the hall way he was about to turn the corner he saw Danny. Danny looked at the box obsessed ghost "I'm going ghost" Danny yelled his battle cry as two white rings appeared at his waist and separated.

His hair was now snow white, his former blues eyes turned into a glowing green, his white shirt with red oval on it and blue jeans were replaced with a black and white hazmat suit with a 'DP' on the chest. Danny's hands started to glow green as he shot his ghost ray at the box ghost "how many times to do I have to kick your but till you stop coming back" Danny said being annoyed at the ghost constant return to disturb his peaceful life.

He shot another ghost ray slamming the ghost into a wall he took out his Fenton thermos and sucked up the box ghost. "Whew now that, that's out of the way lets head to the gym". Dante was still looking from around the corner "so that's the ghost boy and he just happens to be Danny Fenton".

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and everyone sat at their own table the popular kids sat at the popular 'popular table'. Danny and his friends sat at their usual table which was just the three of them because being 'losers' basically made them socially invisible. Sam's lunch was mostly made up of fruits and vegetables, while Tucker's lunch was mostly made up of various meats.

The two had usually fought on their respective taste much to Danny's annoyance "so that new kids seems pretty weird I mean he talks like he thinks he James Bond or something and did you see his hair looks like some do it yourself dye job that went horribly wrong" Sam said with her usual nonchalant tone but her face serious. "I don't know he's got guts especially to talk to Paulina like that, hey Danny maybe you should ask him for lessons"

Danny looked at Tucker with a serious look on his face "yeah take lessons from the guy who looks like he should be cutting himself while writing emo lyrics for his emocore band " Danny quipped his serious face now turning into a smile. "That's pretty funny that's time I've ever heard that" Danny froze how did the boy sneak up on him.

Dante sat down at the table right next to Danny laughing at his joke "Danny Fenton right?" Dante said his hand extended waiting for Danny to shake it. "Yea that's me" Danny shook his hand nervously.

"I've heard a lot about you from other people", "good things I hope" Danny quipped with a sarcastic grin on his face, he knew full well what people thought of him "well mostly that you're a loser, with freaky friends" "hey" Sam and Tucker interrupted feeling slightly "…weird ghost hunting parents and a hot sister" "hey" Danny said about the insult to his family.

"Hey don't get mad at me that was just what people told me" Danny relaxed a bit and gave a friendly smile try to lighten the tension. "Since I'm new and all I was wondering if you can show me around town things are a lot different here then Limbo city" Danny looked at him for a second before giving his reply "yeah sure no problem this town is said to have a lot of ghost activity" Dante looked at Danny and made a knowing grin. "Ghost huh well then let's hope the ghost boy comes to our rescue then"

Danny cringed for a second at the mention of his alter ego "hey how do you know about the ghost boy" Danny asked becoming slightly untrusting of the new kid "well he's the talk of the town and a superhero too, think he needs a sidekick" Dante said with a large smile on his face, Danny looking at the boy couldn't help but smile the mistrust that filled his mind now completely gone. "I'll wait for you outside the school and then you could give me that tour."

Dante left the lunch room on his way the three friends staring at his back as he left "see what I told you guys cool" Tucker said breaking the silence between them. "Whatever he's still a weirdo" Sam said still not changing her outlook on the new kid. ""what do you think Danny?" Tucker looked at his best friend hoping for an answer "I don't know something about him seems different like he's not quite normal.

* * *

The final bell rang to signal the ending of the school day Danny, Sam and Tucker were waiting outside the school for Dante "so where is he?" "I don't know Sam maybe he's running late or something" Danny said looking around for any sign of Dante. From the school entrance Dante was seen coming out of them he had a now habit smug grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late had to teach a blond quarter back a lesson" "It's fine you're not that late' ready to go guy's" Danny looked at everyone with a smile "sorry Danny gotta get home to do some stuff" "same here dude gotta take care of some work at my house" Tucker looked at Sam and they started walking off towards their houses. "Well guess it's just you and me which means I'll be giving you the tour alone" Danny said looking at Dante with a neutral expression. "Yeah guess it is just you and me hope I'll see some fun spots.

The two teens walked off towards the downtown area, after about 3 hours the teens had stopped by the bowling alley "ok I get the bowling alley and I get the junk yard, but why is a burger joint called the Nasty Burger" Dante face palmed seeing at the memory of seeing the establishment "yeah they make pretty good burgers" Danny looked at him laughing at Dante reaction "kid your stomach must be made out of iron if you can stand eating out of a place that's called Nasty Burger." Dante and Danny laughed as if they were two friends who were reconnecting.

"So what do you think of Amity Park?" Danny stopped laughing to ask the question "its ok tons better then Limbo city a bit too quiet for my taste but I guess I can deal with it" Dante said looking off in the distance watching the sunset. "Hey are the rumors about limbo city true?" Danny looked at Dante hoping for an answer "No their not true" Dante said his smiling face now serious as if he remembered something he didn't want to.

"We should head home before the sun goes down" Dante said before he started walking away from the bowling alley. "Het wait up don't just go walking off like that" Danny said with a concern in his voice "I mean you could get…" Danny was interrupted by a cold breath that came from his mouth. He stopped to look around for any signs of a ghost.

Skulker appeared flying through the sky looking for the ghost boy to hunt for sport and 'hang the ghost boy's pelt on his wall' Danny saw the hunter ghost and ran off to find a nearby alley. Dante spotted the ghost then looked back to look for Danny, but he was gone "where did he…" Dante stopped knowing full well what Danny was going to do.

Danny ran into a nearby alley he looked around making sure no one was there "I'm going ghost" Danny shouted his battle cry then two white rings formed at his waist then moved in opposite directions transforming him into his super powered alter ego. Danny quickly flew off to meet the hunter "hey Skulker didn't you get the memo hunting seasons over" Danny quipped trying to enrage Skulker.

"The hunt never ends ghost child especially for a prey as valuable as you" Skulker said a smile on his face. He began the fight by launching rockets at Danny. Danny responded by blasting them with his ghost ray unfortunately he didn't shoot fast enough blow up all the rockets because some of them managed to hit him, He went crashing towards the ground but was able to stop himself at the last minute. "Whoa that was pretty fast I better keep focused" Danny said to himself flying towards Skulker who shot more missiles at him.

"You like the upgrades ghost child" masters made them especially for beating you" Skulker said switching from rocket launchers to a net launcher. "Whatever your still nothing without that suit" Danny said as he blasted the incoming missiles and turning intangible for the missiles that he didn't hit. Danny was closing in on Skulker when he was ensnared by a net and plummeted to the ground. He hit the ground hard if it wasn't for his ghost strength that might have seriously hurt him. "Don't even try to phase through it, it's made of a special material that neutralizes your powers and nothing short of a sword will cut it" Skulker laughed he had finally captured his prey and now he was about to finish the hunt.

A large dagger came out of Skulker's forearm he was prepared to stab Danny. Suddenly all the color around in the world seemed to go black and white as if the color was bleached out, Skulker began to float in the air out of his own control. "What's going on how are you doing this ghost child" Skulker was flailing about in the air trying to regain control but it was no use. Danny could only look on trapped under the net trying to think of a way to escape.

While Skulker was floating in the air a grappling hook like device attached to him and a figure was pulled towards Skulker. The mysterious figure using a scythe cut if the arm that had Skulker's dagger and both of his legs. The two of them started to descend Skulker landing harder than the other figure. Danny looked at the figure, which was slowly approaching him he began to feel scared as the man slowly walked closer and closer until the man stopped in front of him. The man looked at Danny and Danny looked at the man now seeing is full features, the man had white hair, glowing red eyes with red veins emanating from them, he wore a red jacket but it looked like the color was bleeding off of it, He wore normal blue jeans and a gray shirt.

Danny looked at the figure he looked like Dante but his presence was inhuman. "Who are you?" The white haired man look at Danny he raised his sword and cut the net Danny was trapped in. The color around them seemed to come back and the white haired man's features seemed to change as well revealing the person who saved Danny was indeed Dante. Skulker was try to use his remaining arm to pick himself up and fly away "excuse me for a minute Dante said as he ran after Skulker using his sword to pin Skulker to the ground through the Techno ghost chest "You're not going anywhere" Dante then removed his sword and cut Skulker's head off Seeing his chance Danny took out his Fenton thermos and sucked up the tiny ghost inside Skulker.

Danny looked at Dante for a minute slightly in shock at the teen saving him and at the display of power he showed in beating Skulker "Thank you citizen" Danny said trying to make his voice sound deep and heroic as possible. "Yeah sure it looked like you were getting your ass kicked" Danny cringed at the sound of that "well it's just another day for Danny Phantom" Danny said still trying to fool Dante. Before Dante could respond Danny flew off leaving the teen there looking on as he flew off.

End

* * *

First Chapter in the Danny Phantom and a new character wonder what crazy adventures they'll have


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Transcending of 2 Worlds

Dante had woken up in his new trailer to the sounds of a news report 'In local news a strange case of missing people reports are starting to occur in Amity Park the police have no leads on the missing people or the people responsible for the large string of missing people, but the police are remaining ever vigilant' Dante clicked off the TV and moved out of bed towards his shower. As he took a shower he began to think about many things he was great full for his new trailer it gave him a sense of freedom without having to worry about parents or curfews restricting him, that's all Dante ever wanted to be free and unrestrained. He moved out of the shower and put on his clothes his grey shirt, black jeans, black boots, and signature jacket. Before walking out the door he looked at himself in the mirror "let's rock" he said before walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Danny walked in to the Casper high and walked through the halls toward his locker where his friends were waiting to greet him. "Hey dude what's up" Tucker looked at his friend with a usual sort enthusiasm "yeah how was your field trip with your new bff" Sam said with a smirk on her face. "It was good until Skulker attacked and almost killed me" the two friends looked at Danny with stunned faces "Skulker tried attacked" Tucker said "…and he almost killed you" Sam finished looking just as shocked as Tucker.

"That's not even the weird part before I was almost killed Dante saved me" Danny looked at his friends who were still in shock from the events of yesterday and the shocking revelation of Dante being Danny's savior. "Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Sam looked at Danny who was shaking his head "no, I'm sure it was Dante but he had a huge sword on his back and he was beating Skulker, he was like something out of a video game he" Danny explained to his friends getting more frantic.

The bell for homeroom had rang and everyone proceeded to go to class Danny had stopped his story to hear, then he and his friends hurried to class before they were late and got detention. They arrived in class to see everyone sitting in their seats waiting for Mr. Lancer to arrive in class or for the bell to ring to signal the end of home room. Sam and Tucker took their seats and waited patiently Danny was walking to his seat until he was tripped by Dash "hey Fen-toad tell that emo wanna be that he got lucky and I'm gonna kick his butt" Danny picked himself off the floor and met the humiliating laughter he walked to his seat and buried his face in his book.

Mr. Lancer walked into the class and sat at the front of the class overlooking the classroom. "Lord of the flies, control yourself students" the out of shape teacher yelled trying to overcome the up roaring laughter. As soon as the laughing stopped Mr. Lancer began to take attendance he read aloud all the names of the students stopping at Dante "Dante…Dante..." he repeated to call the new students name until he realized that Dante wasn't there. After about 10 minutes Dante strolled into homeroom late and without a sign of care "Mr. Dante why are you late to class" Dante looked at the man with a grin on his face "lost track of time" Dante was about to walk to his seat when Mr. Lancer handed him a red paper "detention after school" Dante sighed and took the paper and shoved it in his pocket and walked to his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The bell ending homeroom rang Danny and his friends had gone to gym while Dante was walking in the hall trying to get to his science "man that guy can be a pain giving me detention" Dante said referring to Mr. Lancer. Suddenly two members of the football team were blocking his path "excuse me boys I got no time to play" he tried to walk past them but they continued to block his path. Dash came up from behind him punching his hand trying to be intimidating "didn't I already kick your ass?" Dante joked mocking their efforts of scaring him.

Dash got angry at Dante's cocky attitude and smug jokes "I'm tired of you freaks walking around this school all comfortable acting like your better than the rest of us" Dash said getting more angry by the second, he wanted to hurt the kid make him wish he was never born. Dash's two team mates came from behind Dante and grabbed his arms to restrain him. Dash moved closer to the restrained Dante and punched him in the stomach, but Dante didn't seem bothered by it not even showing signs of pain "you punch like a bitch" Dante taunted enraging the jock even more than he already was and Dash punched him again this time in the face "better but still a bitch" Dante continued to taunt the jock not caring about his growing anger.

After a while Dash continued to assault the teen growing tired as his efforts proved useless. "Are you done now, I can still make it to class?" Dash growled in anger putting all he had into one final punch and landed it right in Dante's face "oh that one had some feeling in it, I actually felt it" Dante laughed as he looked at the worn out teen. Dante finally having enough of being restrained by the two jocks holding his arms, he forcibly freed his right arm and upper cut the jock that was holding it and knocked him out. Then he freed his left arm and punched the other jock knocking him out. "So we end this quietly or you could continue to fight like a bitch" Dash looked at Dante then at his two knocked out teammates and he decided to run "you're not gonna get away with this" Dash said has he ran away from Dante.

The bell signaling the end of the period rang Dante sighed he was trying to get to class hassle free but it looks like it couldn't be. Dane then walked off moving towards his next class. Gym for Danny went better than usual seeing as Dash wasn't there to harass him at any point during the period, he actually had fun for once just running and exercising with his friends. Danny was excited from the fact that his day was going better than it start and couldn't wait to see how his day would continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The lunch bell rang and the students were allowed to go outside and eat. Danny and his friends sat at a table "so today seems pretty peaceful" Danny said smiling at how the day was going. "Dude don't jinx it just enjoy it" "yeah Danny just enjoy before someone ruins it" as Sam said that Dante came walking towards there table "speak of the devil" Sam her smile turning serious Danny looked to see who it was and saw it was Dante. "Hey you kinda ditched me yesterday, where'd you go?" Dante said looking at Dante fully knowing where he had gone and what he had done "oh yeah sorry I just saw the ghost and I ran away scared" Danny looked at Dante hoping he bought the excuse hoping Dante didn't know that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same.

"So should I call you inviso-bill or are you going by something else" Danny cringed and looked at Dante shocks "what are you talking about" Sam said trying to cover for Danny "yeah dude Danny isn't the ghost boy I mean look at him" Tucker said pointing at Danny who comically waved at Dante. Dante laughed "so you're gonna lie to me after I saved your life yesterday" Danny gasped. He looked at Dante who was still sort of laughing "ok fine" Danny sighed "I am the ghost boy, but you can't tell anyone" Danny got serious glaring at Dante who still had his cocky grin on his face "don't worry I won't tell plus, who would believe me, plus I didn't save your life to blow your secret" Dante shifted from his usual cocky grin to a more sincere face he was true in what he was saying and wouldn't betray Danny's trust.

"So you know what I am, but what are you?" Danny asked with curiosity in his voice "yeah you're defiantly not a ghost, and you're not magic, so what are you?" Tucker asked also curious to know. "Wait how do you know he's not a ghost" Sam asked wondering how Tucker came to that conclusion. "Danny's ghost sense hasn't gone off all day, and I bet you if Dante was a ghost he'd use his powers every chance he got" Dante looked at Tucker and laughed while clapping at him "that's pretty smart of you, and you're right if I were a ghost I'd have a party with it." Danny looked at Dante suspiciously "don't dodge the question what are you?" Danny said seriously "I'm a nephilim"

Sam almost spit out her milk when she heard what Dante said trying to hold in her shock she spit her milk right into Tuckers face "So I'm guessing you know something" Tucker made a serious face from having milk spit in his face. "the nephilim were beings are the children of humans and angels, they were demi gods" Sam looked at Dante even more mistrusting than she was before if what he was saying was true then Dante was dangerous and powerful, probably unstoppable. "Well I'm a bit different I'm the son of an angel and demon" Sam spit out her milk again surprised again by what Dante said. "Man this is just not my day" Tucker said having to wipe milk off his face again.

Sam couldn't be any more untrusting powerful didn't even begin describe Dante "So your some kind of supernatural sweet spot" Tucker said sounding excited and even more curious then before "I wouldn't say that you could say I'm more of an abomination" Everyone at the table except Dante tensed up they were surprised Dante had said such a thing and meant it seriously "What… what do you mean by that" Tucker said trying to understand Dante better. "I've been fighting demons for most of my life, all I've heard from people and demons is I shouldn't have been born or I don't deserve to exist" Dante looked down at the table not bothering to even make eye contact.

"Well anyone who has a cool haircut and sick devil may care attitude is alright with me" Dante couldn't help but laugh at Tucker's strange compliment and awkward change in the conversation. "Well if you put it like that being an abomination sounds a lot better" all teens laughed at the table even Sam who had to laugh at the light hearted compliment. "So what other cool stuff can you do, I mean can you do any other stuff besides a sword and a scythe" Danny looked anxious Dante having 'super powers' meant that he could have help fighting ghost and he could take some of the load off of him. Ever since the accident Danny has always had a hard time balancing his school/home life with his super hero alter ego. If Dante could be an ally he could really take some of the load off.

"Yeah I got a lot of tricks up my sleeve, hoping that I'll become your side kick?" Dante joked looking at Danny increasing enthusiasm "well if you wanna check out my skills then after school we'll go somewhere and I'll show you what I can do" Dante's cocky grin returned to his face. Sam rolled her eyes at the cocky teen; Tucker was just as excited as Danny hoping to see what Dante could do. "Fine we'll go to the junkyard where no one will see us and you can show us what you got" Danny said trying to persuade his friends to come along with him. "That sounds awesome dude" "whatever" Sam said with little emotion in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The end of the school day rolled around and all the students were gearing to leave school and go home. Danny and his friends were walking towards the junk yard with Dante following them, a lot had happened after lunch Dante, Danny, Tucker, and Sam had been talking and getting to know each other Dante had told them of how he beat up Dash something Sam wasn't every jolly about. "So after trying to jump you he just ran" Tucker said trying to hold in his laughter Danny who was already dying from laughter. "C'mon same laugh a little if you keep scowling your face will get stuck like that" Dante joked Sam only rolled her eyes "as much as its good to see him getting what he deserved, violence won't solve anything" Sam said as she glared at Dante who's smile left his face and went neutral.

"You should tell him that he's the one who came after me trying to get back at me just cause I made fun of his little sports team" Dante said getting serious he wasn't the one that attacked him out of nowhere and he wasn't the one that tried to beat him into the ground. "I suppose but you still could of handled it non-violently" Sam retorted, but then walked up not wanting to continue the conversation Dante only snorted in response. "Alright guys we're here" hey had arrived at the junk yard, Danny had phased them through the fence of the junk yard and came out on the other side in an enclosed area.

"Ok I'm going ghost" Danny yelled his battle cry as two white rings formed around his waist and went in opposite directions as he changed into Danny Phantom. Dante leaned close to Tucker and whispered in his ear "does he always say that" Tucker nodded and whispered back "oh yeah." Danny had finished transforming and looked at Dante "ok show us what you got' Stared and the began to chuckle "when I tell you rip the door off that car next to you and throw it in the air" Danny nodded and got ready "now" Danny reacted as told and ripped the door off and tossed it in the air. Dante pulled out two guns one was black and the other was white he fired them rapidly and shot down the door from the air.

"Everyone meet the girls ebony" Dante said referring to the black gun "…and Ivory" Dante finished referring to the white gun. "Great now he's packing heat" Sam commented surprised at Dante pulled out the two guns quickly seemingly out of nowhere "I say it's cool" Tucker said bursting with excitement. "Next time toss the whole car at meet" Danny nodded and got ready if it wasn't for his ghost powers increasing his strength Danny would have strained himself already. "Now" Danny responded again this time throwing the car Dante countered by slicing it in half with his sword "whoa, what's that" Tucker said with his mouth gaping open "this my friends is rebellion the sword that saved me more times than I could count" Dante was admiring his reflection in the sword.

"So are you going to keep getting cars thrown at you or are you gonna do something cool" Sam mocked from where she was observing from. "Oh you want cool, I'll show you cool" Dante began to build up power within him something Danny could feel this as well feeling Dante's energy gathering inside him and growing stronger and stronger. Dante continued to gather his energy and began to rise slowly off the ground accompanied by a red aura around his person. He then released all the energy he was building up the world around the teens went black and white looking like all the color around them disappeared, the cars and sliced car parts started to float as Dante touched down on the ground.

Tucker and Sam got behind Danny feeling fear from Dante as his features changed and presence gave off a murderous feeling. Danny felt fear too his reflexes made him want to shot first ask questions later, but his instincts told him to run and at this point his instincts sounded smarter. Dante looked at the three teens he took out his sword seeing signs of visible fear on their face, his sword then changed into a grappling hook which he used to pull himself off the ground up to a nearby floating car. When he had reached the car Dante changed the grappling hook to an Axe which slammed down on the car split it in half and sending it flying towards the ground, Danny, Tucker, and Sam hung their mouth opens from shock and awe.

Dante then used the grappling hook again to pull himself to another car this time changing his sword into a scythe and slicing up the car and watched it fall to the ground. Dante then landed back on the ground his features turned back to normal and the world around them regaining color. Dante turned to look at the 3 teens that still had their mouths gapping open "I'd close your mouths or you'll swallow a fly" Dante joked looking at the others and laughing at them "you should have seen your faces, you were all like 'oh my god is he going to kill us'" Dante laughed and pointed at them "fucking priceless" Dante said as he managed to stop laughing.

"That was awesome" Tucker said breaking from his frozen state "you were all like bam, bam, slice" Tucker said making slicing motions with his hands. "Got to admit that was kind of cool" Sam said no matter how much she wanted to deny that Dante's display was pretty impressive, but the immature laughing could have been left out. Danny's feeling were more conflicted due to his senses having to wind down from 'battle mode' "that was pretty cool, what do you call that." Dante looked at the halfa "it's called devil trigger, it's like taking some demonic energy within me and releasing it all at once but it uses up a lot of energy" Dante looked at the teens who all had mixed looks on their faces he had expected them to think it was cool but they hadn't been as expected. "So quick question what's up with your hair?" Tucker asked looking at Dante's hair which was whiter than before with less patches of black. Dante only stared at Tucker who stared back at him "What do you mean?" "I mean your hair gets whiter and whiter the more we see you"

"well its cause every time I used my devil trigger my body changes to reflect it, basically my bodies adjusting to it more and more as I use it" Dante explained looking at Tucker who nodded in understanding. "So how bout we got the Nasty Burger and get something to eat" Danny suggested, since it was Friday they could stay out later and hang out. "Sure" Tucker and Sam said in unison "dude seriously" Dante said looking at Danny who had a knowing smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The four teens walked to the Nasty burger Dante complaining all the way their about it "dude its call the Nasty Burger are you serious" Sam rolled her eyes at his constant complaining not bothering to humor him. "Dude just try it, it's not half bad once you've tried it after a while, plus they just got a new drink called Virility" Dante cringed at hearing the name of the energy drink bringing back bad memories and making him want to vomit. "Whatever" Dante said while walking not even bothering to complain anymore about the restaurant anymore. Unbeknown to them a man came running out of an alley, he was running in the direction the 4 teen were walking in.

The mysterious man grabbed Dante from behind and wrapped his arm around his neck to keep him from escaping. Danny looked back and grabbed the man trying to pry him off Dante who was struggling to break free. "DANTE" the mysterious man had said in a ghastly tone like he was gasping for air. Suddenly the world around them began to shift and distort. Buildings began to Stretch into sky scrapers, small ledges became platforms, and street signs and bill boards read weird messages like 'burn in hell' or 'sin is good'.

The mysterious man had also changed into a grotesque blue faced, demonic horned, sharp teethed, stick figured, oversized chain saw wielding monster. Dante had managed to pry himself free of the now monsters grip and flipped the monster over him. The monster landed a few feet from the two teens; Danny looked around how his once familiar town now seemed like a completely different place the simple designed buildings now had a weird more gothic aesthetic something Sam would appreciate more than him. Dante looked around the only thing going through his mind were the bad memories associated with the current place they were in. "Where are we what happened to Amity Park" Danny looked panic stricken he was rightfully scared about where they were, but Dante could only look at him with a pained expression "we're in Limbo"

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Night in Limbo Part 1

Danny started to hyperventilate he was worried hearing that the two teens were no longer in the town he knew and grew up in slowly made Danny panic "no, no, no, what's Limbo, what are we doing here." Danny's hyperventilating was getting worse and worse facing the most powerful ghost, risking his life, and traversing the ghost zone was on thing, but this wasn't the ghost zone where he knew possible exits or had people to count on. Where was different he was in his familiar town but somehow felt alienated by the shifted features, which didn't help by the fact that he could see shadowy figures of what looked like people but Danny couldn't tell.

Dante looked around the memories of fighting demons and trying to survive the distorted world flashed through his mind even though the location was different in Limbo everything and anything could kill you. Dante saw Danny panicking and decided to help him, he walked up to Danny and slapped him making sure he didn't hurt Danny by accident "snap out of it and calm down" Dante said looking at Danny who stopped panicking but had a blank expression on his face.

Danny's expression shifted from blank to angry, he pushed Dante who barely budged from his spot "this is your fault, we're probably trapped here in this place because of you" Danny pointed at Dante who looked at him with a serious face his usual cocky smile no longer present and rightfully so there current predicament required absolute seriousness.

"This place is Limbo and it's not my fault we're stuck here" Dante said trying to assess how bad the situation was. The town seemed very quiet he had to stay ready in Limbo quiet was a bad thing, Dante was expecting demons or even towering giants the size of skyscrapers but all he saw was emptiness not even the demonic spiders that were common in Limbo.

"We're stuck here all the same" Danny said trying to keep his cool but he was still visibly angry. Dante was ready to reply until the ground started to shake causing the two teens to lose their footing and fall. The buildings started to write a message across its surface in what looked like white paint to kill Dante, a booming deep voice said in a sinister tone "Kill Dante."

As if on cue a large mob of demons rose from the ground and small disfigured cupid looking demons known as the Bathos came out of the air. Dante summoned his sword and it appeared on his back ready to be held at any moment. Danny transformed assuming his ghost form, his hands glowing ready for him to fire his ghost ray at the multiple targets.

Dante charged at the mob, he jumped in the air and drop kicked one of the approaching demons. He was now surrounded but it meant nothing to him even if they were they had the greater numbers; they were still stygian he still had the upper hand in terms of strength. One of the stygian attacked on his left Dante side stepped and spun around he drew his sword and decapitated the attacking stygian. Dante leapt into the air changing his sword into a scythe he scooped up a stygian but before he could attack the air born stygian he was shot out of the air the flying cupid looking demons shot him in his back causing him to fall to the floor, the group of stygian once again surrounding him trying to keep him pinned on the floor.

Danny seeing this flew into the air to provide air support he shot down one of the Bathos who now turned their attention towards him. The other four kept shooting at Danny which: he had to occasionally turn intangible to dodge, or use his ghost shield to block. Dante continued his fight on the ground seeing that there wouldn't be any demons shooting at him from the air it would be an easier fight.

Dante finished off the last demon with a powerful swing of his sword and Danny shot down the final Bathos, both teens were out of breath and panting while the demons weren't much trouble the amount of them that they fought became tiring and worn them out even if they were the stronger opponent. "We have to keep moving" Dante said in between every breath, Danny nodded, but before they could start to walk away the booming voice had returned sounding more louder than before "kill Dante, destroy Dante" the voice kept repeating it over and over the ground began to shake as demons began rise up from the ground, there was a large mass of them all charging towards the two teens.

"We have to run" Dante said as he could only stare at the ever increasing mass of demons charging at him. Danny pulled Dante who seemed to be frozen in placed the two began to run they could hear the thundering footsteps of the stampeding demons behind them.

* * *

After a couple of minutes the boys were still running, the mob of demons weren't too far behind them and eager to attack the two boys.

"We can't run forever" Dante said Danny opened his eyes wide as an idea came to his mind.

"Maybe we don't have to" Danny said he grabbed Dante's hand and slowly started to lift Dante into the air.

* * *

They flew away from the demons and landed far away in an alley. Danny landed on the floor too tired to bother making a smoother landing this was a sign that the two teens should take time to rest before more demons showed up. Danny sat down his back braced up against a wall as he had his eyes closed. Dante sat down next to him doing the same both of them were tired and focused on resting and getting some strength back. "I'm sorry" Danny said he was looking at Dante he had a somber look on his face after winding down he realized that he shouldn't have panicked so easily and he shouldn't have blamed Dante.

Dante opened his eyes and looked right back at Danny "for what?" Dante's cocky smirk returned to his face which surprised him even though the current situation demanded all seriousness. "For blaming you for why we're hear" Danny responded he had a sincere look on his face he truly was sorry for how he reacted he panic and he blamed Dante for no reason. "Don't worry about it; I know you didn't mean it" Dante smiled at Danny who in turn extended his hand "friends?" Danny kept his hand extended and waited for Dante to something.

Dante looked at the hand for a moment unsure whether he should take it or not but then he extended his hand and started to shake Danny's hand "friends" the two of them smiled at one another.

"So how do you know this place?" Danny asked questioning how Dante knew of Limbo and how he could act so calm no matter what seemed to happen. Dante gave a deep sigh "back in Limbo city I was in this world a lot I fought to save the people of that town from the demons my brother, Kat, and I fought strong demons almost a died a couple times if they weren't looking out for me."

Dante's smile faded as quickly as it returned the thought of the battles and struggles he had to go through to free humans from the demons. Dante looked around seeing as how Limo still existed that means he failed and killing Mundus only temporarily stopped the demons. "You have a brother?" Danny asked generally shocked at the thought of Dante having a sibling. Snapping out of his deep thought "I did" Dante answered his sad expression becoming more permanent as he thought about his past, the conversation they were having wasn't helping.

"Oh, did something happen when you were fighting demons" Danny was very curious to know more about Dante he lived a completely different life from Danny before and after the accident. Dante stood up and looked down at Danny "yeah he died, and I wasn't strong enough to stop it" Dante's face was a neutral expression, but on the inside he was in pain the reminder that his brother, at least the brother he grew up with and thought he knew was dead and in his place was a man who wanted to rule over the world.

As Danny looked up at Dante in the corner of his eye he noticed a horde of what looked like spiders coming toward them Dante and him. Danny's hands began to glow and he shot the spiders that were crawling on the floor, the ground began to shake again this time more fiercely. "Destroy Dante, Destroy Dante" the booming sinister voice said the words he had said were now written into the walls and were glowing.

Hearing this Danny jumped to his feet whether he was rested enough or not didn't matter at this point. Both Dante and Danny started to run toward the exit of the alley but as soon as they were nearing the exit black spikes protruded out of the walls blocking the exit, behind the black spikes there were demons walking towards it weapons at the ready waiting for the chance to attack.

Dante and Danny backed away from the blockage they were now cornered any moment the demons will swarm on them. Dante gave a half-hearted smile he looked at the situation and I was almost hopeless but he wouldn't give up not here and not now, he took out his twin guns ebony and ivory and readied them "if I'm going out I'm going out swinging" Dante said his cocky smile returning to his face.

Danny looked at Dante and back at the demons there was a strong chance they weren't going to make it but even if there was a small chance Danny would fight, his hands started to glow as he readied his ghost ray.

The black spikes that divided the army of stygian, harpies, and bathos from the two teens retreated back into the wall and the mass of demons came charging at them. Dante started shooting his guns keeping some of demons from approaching; he occasionally fired a charged shot which ricocheted off of many demons. Danny fired his ghost ray which was strong enough to knock back a couple of demons, Danny decided to switch to his ice powers and started freezing some of the demons. As both of them tried their best to hold of the demons they were slowly coming closer and closer.

Danny got an idea in his head "cover your ears" Danny yelled as he started building energy within himself. Dante not knowing what was going on covered his ears anyway, seeing that Dante had his ears covered Danny got in front of him an unleashed a powerful sonic wave on to the demons. Danny's ghostly wail had had hit the demons hard causing many to fly back or struggle to hold their ground, Danny poured more and more energy into the ghostly wail causing all the demons to be thrown back.

Dante could only watch as Danny unleashed his most powerful attack, he saw as the white from Danny's hair slowly leave and get darker. By the time Danny was done his hair was black but his hazmat suit was still on and his eyes were still green.

Danny felt weak, weaker than he had ever felt before he pushed so much power into his ghostly wail that it was a miracle that he was even conscious let alone standing. He looked at Dante who looked like he was surprised at the display of power that just occurred, Danny was about to talk to Dante when he heard movement behind him. He turned around to realize that some off the demons who were on the floor were getting back up; Danny knew he was too weak to even try something like what he did.

Danny limped over to where Dante was they needed to regroup in Danny's condition the only way they were going to make it out alive was if they worked together; as he was limping he felt a sharp pain in one of his legs the pain caused him to drop to the floor. The condition went from bad to worse not only was Danny almost out of energy, but he couldn't walk now, he struggled to crawl over to Dante.

Dante for only a moment was frozen in place as if he was in a trance, but as soon as he saw Danny get hit he snapped out of his trance. He started to run to help his friend; he had reached Danny just in time to block a shot. Dante didn't bother reacting he had to focus on keeping his friend safe. Dante looked around there were a few demons that still lingered and Danny was going into unconsciousness, "It's all or nothing" Dante said he built up energy within his body waiting for the right minute to release it.

In one moment Dante released all the energy he was building up, but this time instead of all the demons flying up in the air helplessly they were being pushed back by the continuous release of energy. Dante put all his energy into pushing back the demons that were having trouble withstanding the force of Dante's power. He was pushing his powers far beyond the normal limit and beyond, Dante could feel himself getting weaker and weaker but he couldn't stop not until he successfully pushed back the demons.

The demons were unable to withstand Dante's power though they're numbers were greater it meant nothing against a powerful opponent. While some demons were just sent flying, others exploded from the raw amounts of power stopping them from advancing forward.

Dante's features started returning back to normal except his hair was completely white now. He started to falter as did the energy he was emitting; he could no longer hold the devil trigger especially since he was releasing large amounts of his energy without stop. Dante dropped to his knees, his arms heavy, his vision blurring, and his body in pain. With his limited vision he could see that Danny was ok safely behind him but unconscious which had caused him to revert back into his human form, Dante was slowly slipping in to unconsciousness himself though he tried to fight the feeling it was a losing battle.

"Kill Dante" The sinister voice had said causing more demons to show up. Dante was out of energy and out of options he couldn't stop the demons not in his state, he dropped to the floor his body finally succumbing to his fatigue. Then there was a blinding light then Dante blacked out to tired to even identify what was making the light.

The End

* * *

This Chapter was bouncing around in my head for a bit I made so many revisions until I felt it was right. I hope you enjoy and review.


End file.
